Orgueil et déductions
by JeunePousse
Summary: Début du XIXème siècle. Molly Hooper a trois soeurs et une mère qui ne songe qu'à les marier. Quand Mr Watson vient s'installer dans le voisinage accompagné de son ami Mr Holmes, leur quotidien pourrait bien s'en retrouver bouleversé... AU Orgueil et préjugés.
1. Chapter 1

**Orgueil et déductions**

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction ! Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu le trac ^^, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Ici, le monde de Sherlock rencontre celui de Jane Austen. Je pense au début suivre la trame originale d'Orgueil et Préjugés mais partir ensuite vers un récit avec un peu plus d'action, qui collerait plus à l'univers de Sherlock. En tout cas, je n'ai pas du tout envie de recopier le roman de Miss Austen en changeant juste le nom des personnages, je n'y vois pas l'intérêt ;-)**

**Quelques petites infos en plus :**

**Côté personnages (pour celles qui connaissent l'univers de Miss Austen) : Les Hooper ont 4 filles (et non 5, Mary Bennet a disparu de mon récit pour simplifier les choses, vu que Jane devient Mary, ça me désolé un peu parce que j'aime bien le personnage mais je ne veux pas vous embrouiller et pas non plus la remplacer).**

**Je reprends donc, Mr et Mrs Hooper ont 4 filles : Mary (Jane), Molly (Elizabeth), Kitty et Janine (Lydia). Le reste vous l'aurez deviné, Bingley devient Watson et Darcy... Sherlock bien sûr ^^ Pour le reste des personnages, surprise ! Mais vous les verrez tous, c'est promis !**

**Epoque : Pas de date préçise, début XIXème.**

**Vous l'aurez peut-être deviné aussi, c'est un Sherlolly. Si vous n'êtes pas un(e) grand(e) fan, tentez quand même, je réussirai peut-être à vous convertir ^^ sinon, tant pis, j'aurai bien essayé ;-). Mais l'histoire ne tournera pas non plus qu'autour de Molly et Sherlock. Le couple John/Mary aura sa part aussi. Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour des explications, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Orgueil et Préjugés, ni Sherlock et j'en pleure de désespoir toutes les nuits :-P L'idée de faire un mixte entre les deux est de moi (même si je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir eu, j'espère rester original quand même ^^).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un célibataire pourvu d'une belle fortune doit avoir envie de se trouver une épouse, et quand bien même il se déclarerait marier à son ouvrage, cette idée est si bien ancrée dans l'esprit de ses voisins qu'il le considère comme la propriété légitime de l'une ou l'autre de leur fille.

- Savez-vous mon cher ami, dit Mrs Hooper à son mari, que Bakerfield est enfin loué ?

Celui-ci répondit qu'il l'ignorait.

- Et bien c'est chose faite. Je le tiens de Mrs Long qui sort d'ici.

Mr Hooper resta silencieux, préférant se concentrer sur le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il n'échappa cependant pas à l'insistance de sa femme :

- Selon Mrs Long, le nouveau locataire serait un jeune homme très riche de Londres. Il est arrivé la semaine dernière pour visiter les lieux et il s'y est tellement plu qu'il a décidé de s'y installer au plus vite. Il est pour l'heure reparti sur Londres mais devrait être bientôt de retour avec de nombreux amis.

- Quel est son nom ? Demanda Mr Hooper.

- Watson.

- Est-il marié ?

- Oh non Monsieur ! Célibataire ! On dit que c'est un ancien médecin militaire, réformé à cause d'une blessure à la jambe aujourd'hui guérie. Il a récemment hérité des affaires très fructueuses de son père et est pourvu de quatre milles livres de rentes ! Quatre mille ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Quelle aubaine pour nos filles !

- Pardonnez-moi ma chère mais je n'arrive pas à vous suivre. En quoi cela serait-il une aubaine pour nos filles ?

Sa femme soupira, comme s'il venait de lui souffler la pire bêtise qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

- Êtes vous donc si stupide, Mr Hooper, ou jouez-vous avec mes pauvres nerfs ? Vous savez bien qu'il pourrait être un bon parti pour l'une d'entre elles !

- Est-ce pour cela qu'il vient s'installer ici ?

- Que vous êtes drôle, monsieur ! Comment pouvez vous parler de la sorte ? Il n'empêche qu'il pourrait très bien s'éprendre de l'une d'elles. Vous devez donc aller lui rendre visite dès qu'il sera revenu.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Allez-y vous même avec nos filles ou envoyez-les seules car vous êtes si bien conservée que j'ai peur que ce Mr Watson ne s'égare et ne tombe éperdument amoureux de vous.

Flattée par ce compliment, si rare de la part de son mari, Mrs Hooper rougit mais ne se départit point de son discours :

- Vous êtes trop gentil, monsieur, il est vrai que j'ai eu ma part de beauté autrefois mais aujourd'hui, je me dois de laisser la place à mes si jolies filles à marier. C'est pourquoi, je vous en supplie, allez le voir dès son arrivée ! Nous ne pourrions y aller nous mêmes.

- Je n'en éprouve pas le besoin.

- Pensez donc à vos enfants. Êtes-vous donc si égoïste ? Vous ne songez pas un seul instant à ce que je peux ressentir ! Vous savez parfaitement ce qui les attendra lorsque vous aurez quitté ce monde. Il faut penser dès maintenant à leur sécurité. Vous devez absolument...

Mais Mr Hooper n'écoutait déjà plus la voix nasillarde de sa femme. Il se leva du fauteuil où il était installé et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, ce qui eut le don de faire baisser d'un ton sa femme qui se mit à marmonner en le maudissant.

Mr Hooper que l'âge n'avait pas encore rendu sourd, ne s'en formalisa pas, coutumier du caractère de son épouse.

Poursuivant sa route à travers la maison, alerté par des cris, il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre pour admirer le spectacle qui se déroulait dans son jardin.

Debout dans la cour, Kitty et Janine, ses deux filles cadettes, se disputaient pour une raison inconnue et sans doute tout à fait futile. Cela ne devait être que leur cinquième querelle quotidienne mais malgré cela, elles partageaient toutes deux une étrange complicité.

Cette scène était familière pour Mr Hooper mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement de la bêtise de ses deux plus jeunes filles.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux aînées, son rire se transforma en un sourire tendre. Elles étaient toutes deux installées à l'ombre dans l'herbe, protégeant leur teint du soleil comme toute demoiselle respectable. Cependant, elles faisaient fi des traces que pouvait laisser le sol sur leurs robes blanches. Mary, la plus âgée, que l'on considérait comme un modèle de douceur, brodait consciencieusement tout en échangeant de bonne humeur avec sa cadette, Molly, qui lisait un roman. Celle-ci se mordait les lèvres, captivée par l'histoire, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lever parfois la tête vers Mary pour lui répondre. Mais comme elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, Molly devait souvent lui demander de répéter sa phrase, ce qui l'exposait aux quelques gentilles moqueries de son aînée.

Mr Hooper se laissa bercer par cette douceur de vivre, par la chaleur du soleil et par la beauté de ses quatre filles. Cependant, il savait que cette quiétude ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il ne vivrait pas éternellement, hélas, et ses quatre filles, ainsi que sa femme, perdraient à sa mort leur foyer. Il n'avait pas d'héritier mâle, son domaine reviendrait donc à son lointain cousin, un pasteur.

Du fait qu'il est échoué à amasser assez d'économie, ses enfants finiraient à la rue, à moins qu'elles ne trouvent un mari capable de les entretenir.

Il soupira. Savoir que la situation matérielle de ses filles dépendait d'inconnus le mettait hors de lui. A quoi avaient bien pu penser ceux qui avaient adopté cette satanée loi ? Sûrement n'avaient-ils eu que des garçons ou se fichaient-ils bien de ce que pouvaient devenir leurs descendantes. Mais Mr Hooper, lui, ne voulait que le bonheur de ses filles, bien qu'il eut coutume de se moquer ouvertement de leur sottise.

Il ne pouvait les imaginer vivre dans le dénuement, surtout Molly, de loin sa préférée, bien qu'il était persuadé que celle-ci saurait se débrouiller et défendre ses sœurs face à l'hostilité du monde.

Il avait le devoir de leur assurer un avenir. Bien qu'il eut horreur de se l'avouer, il était d'accord avec sa femme. Il irait voir ce fameux Mr Watson...

A suivre...

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce premier chapitre est assez court mais le prochain est déjà prêt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Orgueil et déductions**

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est très motivant. Comme vous avez été super sympas, voilà le deuxième :-D **

**Frog38 et Valérie L, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ;-) et le troisième chapitre ne devrait pas traîner ! **

**SherlockSteph, merci pour les encouragements :-) Je vais essayer de respecter au mieux l'univers de Jane Austen même si celui de Sherlock finira sans aucun doute par prendre le dessus, avec un peu d'action quand Moriarty pointera le bout de son nez. Au niveau du style, ohlà, je suis bien loin de maîtriser finement comme elle l'ironie mais j'espère qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur et qu'elle jugera au moins mon style acceptable ^^ Sherlock fera bientôt son entrée, c'est promis !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, pas très long non plus mais c'est une petite mise en bouche avant le prochain qui sera plus long et où on fera enfin la connaissance de ces fameux nouveaux voisins. ****Ici, petit portrait de notre chère Molly, je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages de Sherlock, ni l'univers d'Orgueil et Préjugés et j'espère les mêler à bon escient. Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 2 ****: **

Mr Hooper alla rencontrer son nouveau voisin dès le lendemain. Il attendit néanmoins quelques jours avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. Ce fut ainsi qu'il le fit, en observant sa deuxième fille essayer un nouveau ruban :

- J'espère, dit-il soudainement à Molly, qu'il plaira à Mr Watson.

- Comment pourrons-nous le savoir alors que nous ne l'avons même pas rencontré, répliqua sèchement Mrs Hooper.

- N'oubliez pas maman que Mrs Donovan a promis de nous le présenter lors du prochain bal, lorsqu'elle l'aura elle-même rencontré. Essaya de la rassurer Mary.

- N'y pensez même pas mon enfant. Mrs Donovan a deux filles à marier. Elle est égoïste et ne se risquera pas à présenter à Mr Watson d'autres jolies jeunes filles susceptibles de lui plaire, réussit à lui répondre sa mère.

- Et bien, vous pourrez sûrement vous passer de ses services et même le lui présenter à la place si vous le voulez, reprit Mr Hooper.

- Impossible mon ami. Je ne le pourrais pas, vous savez très bien pourquoi, s'énerva sa femme.

- Et bien je m'en chargerais moi-même.

- Sottises que tout cela, d'ailleurs je ne veux plus du tout entendre parler de ce Watson. Puisque nous ne pourrons jamais faire sa connaissance...

- Quel dommage. Vous auriez du me prévenir plus tôt. Je me serais épargné la peine d'aller le voir en personne mardi dernier pour lui présenter mes hommages.

Toute sa famille se tut devant l'annonce. Mr Hooper avait bien caché son intention de rencontrer son nouveau voisin. Mais la stupéfaction laissa rapidement place à l'excitation chez sa femme :

- Oh mon ami, que je suis heureuse ! Vous avez fait le bon choix pour vos enfants ! Rendez-vous compte, mes filles, de ce qu'a fait pour vous votre père ? Remerciez le pour ce geste ! Un jour, il pourrait bien apporter la fortune à l'une d'entre vous ! S'écria-telle

Molly échangea un regard complice avec son père. Mrs Hooper avait l'habitude de passer du coq à l'âne, de la colère à l'euphorie. Elle commença à se lancer dans un long monologue sur ce que devraient porter ses filles au prochain bal pour faire bonne impression :

- Janine, vous devriez mettre une robe rose, cela vous irait parfaitement au teint. Tenez, celle avec les fleurs brodées serait parfaite !

- Mais, maman, c'est la mienne ! Objecta Kitty.

- Enfin ma fille, vous savez très bien qu'elle ne vous va plus. Vous avez grandi ! Et un peu forci aussi, dit-elle en la toisant. Vous devriez faire plus attention à ce que vous mangez !

Molly quitta la pièce, les balbutiements de Kitty et les rires de Janine, préférant se replier dans la bibliothèque pour y trouver du calme tandis que son père allait régler quelques affaires urgentes.

Arrivée dans la pièce sombre, la jolie brune écarta les rideaux et fit glisser ses doigts lentement sur les reliures pour essayer de trouver son bonheur.

Comme son père, elle aimait les livres et s'intéressait plus particulièrement à la médecine et la biologie, une passion qui n'était pas très bien vu chez une femme. Et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas Molly de se plonger des heures dans les livres que son père lui achetait pour épancher sa soif de savoir.

Qu'importe les mauvaises langues, l'avenir de l'humanité résiderait dans les sciences, Molly en était persuadée.

Elle dévorait les livres d'anatomie et se tenait au courant des récentes découvertes. Elle exerçait un regard critique sur les erreurs des ouvrages de l'Antiquité, pourtant encore étudiés dans les universités. Elle connaissait par cœur la circulation sanguine de William Harvey ou encore les théories de Lavoisier, ce pauvre physicien français qui avait fini par perdre la tête lors de la Révolution, qu'elle admirait beaucoup, non seulement pour ses travaux mais aussi parce qu'il avait collaboré avec sa propre femme dans ses recherches et que tous deux avaient consacrés leur vie à la science.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Molly se voyait elle aussi chercheuse ou même médecin. La jeune femme regrettait souvent de ne pas être né garçon, pour assurer l'avenir de sa famille et également pour avoir le droit d'étudier et de mener ses propres recherches.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une utopie et elle s'estimait déjà heureuse de pouvoir cultiver jour après jour sa passion. Un mari ne lui aurait jamais autorisé ce penchant et elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir de bague au doigt.

Malheureusement, sa mère avait d'autres projets pour elle. Elle espérait cependant avoir son mot à dire et refuserait tout homme dont elle ne serait pas amoureuse, quitte à finir vieille fille. Quand elle avait fait part de ce choix à son aînée, Mary avait ouvert de grands yeux et avait tenté de la raisonner. Au fond d'elle, la blonde aurait bien aimé penser comme sa cadette mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En tant qu'aînée, elle se devait d'assurer l'avenir de sa famille et de faire un bon mariage. Elle s'autorisait juste l'espoir de pouvoir respecter son époux et d'éprouver au moins de l'affection pour lui. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer à Molly son envie d'aventures et d'amour passionné et cachait ces rêves derrière ses doux airs.

Les deux jeunes femmes aspiraient toutes deux à la liberté mais prises au piège par la société, elles ne pourraient jamais qu'espérer avoir le choix de la couleur de leur toilette. Encore fallait-il que cette couleur fusse à la mode...

Molly s'échappa de sa rêverie en choisissant un lourd recueil de botanique. Elle soupira tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil. L'arrivée de ce nouveau voisin allait être source de grands projets et de fantasmes pour sa mère. La jeune fille espérait que celle-ci resterait modérée et qu'elle ne provoquerait pas d'accident. Mais Molly ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point les prochains événements allaient bouleverser sa vie et celle de sa famille...

A suivre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre ! Je pars pour deux semaines, je publierai la suite une fois rentrée ;-) Portez-vous bien !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Sherlock, ni Orgueil et préjugés.**

**Petite explication préalable : je vais ici aborder l'histoire de la vaccination. Vous connaissez sans doute tous le principe (et surtout la douleur associée ;-) La vaccination a été mise au point par Jenner, médecin anglais vers la fin du XVIIIème contre la variole, une maladie qui tuait énormément de gens à l'époque et laissait des traces sur le corps des survivants, des boutons et des crevasses pas jolis jolis à voir. Jenner a remarqué que les enfants qui avaient contractés la vaccine, une variante de la variole chez la vache, étaient immunisés contre la variole humaine. Il a alors entrepris quelques expériences sur des enfants pour prouver sa théorie, leur injectant à petite dose la vaccine, généralement sans leur autorisation et celle de leurs parents et parfois sans explication claire. En gros, ce n'était pas très éthique pour un médecin, surtout qu'il pouvait y avoir des risques. Bien que cette découverte soit un tournant dans l'histoire de la médecine et a permis de sauver beaucoup de vies en vaccinant ensuite à tour de bras (la variole est d'ailleurs éradiquée), ****aujourd'hui ****une telle méthode l'enverrait direct en prison ^^ Voilà, j'espère avoir été claire dans mes explications, vous en verrez l'utilité un peu plus loin. :-)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3**

Mrs Hooper, aidée par ses filles, avait bien essayé de connaître au mieux le caractère et les goûts de son nouveau voisin en interrogeant subtilement son mari. Mais aucune question, même ingénieusement posée, n'arrivait à faire parler Mr Hooper.

Sa femme dut se résoudre à interroger Mrs Donovan, leur voisine.

Son mari, sir William, avait lui même rencontré Mr Watson et le décrivait comme un homme brillant et très aimable. Bien qu'approchant la trentaine, il était encore joli garçon et avait prévu de venir au prochain bal accompagné d'un groupe d'amis. Mrs Hooper ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que ce gentleman comme futur gendre et elle s'exclamait fréquemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être plus heureuse que le jour où l'une de ses filles s'installerait à Bakerfield.

Bien que Mr Watson eut rendu visite à Mr Hooper plus d'une fois, espérant croiser les jeunes filles dont on vantait la beauté dans toute la région, il n'avait pu voir que leur père. Les jeunes filles, à l'étage supérieur avaient eu plus de chance et pu voir sa silhouette, de taille moyenne et son cheval de couleur claire. Elles ne le rencontrèrent vraiment que le soir du bal.

La rumeur disait qu'il viendrait accompagné d'une vingtaine d'amis dont plus de la moitié serait des femmes, ce qui fit peur aux demoiselles, le nombre de cavalières dépassant celui des hommes. Tout le monde fut soulagé lorsque l'on apprit qu'il n'amènerait que quatre sœurs, deux frères et trois cousins. Mais lorsque la compagnie entra dans la salle de réception, on ne dénombra que cinq personnes. Mr Watson, ses deux sœurs, son beau frère et un de ses amis, un certain Mr Holmes.

Si Mr Watson était en effet un homme d'apparence aimable et distinguée, ses sœurs très élégantes et Mr Hurst, le mari de l'aînée, Harriet, un gentleman sans plus, la haute silhouette de Mr Holmes capta les regards de toute l'assemblée. Outre son physique très plaisant, ses pommettes hautes, saillantes et sa chevelure sombre et bouclée, la rumeur qui lui attribuait un revenu de plus de dix milles livres de rente était sûrement la cause de toute cette attention.

La plupart des femmes le jugèrent alors mieux que son ami Watson, d'autant plus qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, n'ayant sûrement pas dépassé les vingt-cinq printemps. Et pourtant, il semblait avoir une grande influence sur son aîné qui écoutait d'un air attentif ses avis. On passa une grande partie de la soirée à l'admirer mais bientôt on déplora son attitude et il perdit la bonne grâce de ces demoiselles. Il ne paraissait même pas s'en soucier.

Regardant ses interlocuteurs de haut, il semblait percer à jour quiconque venait à lui être présenté, déduisait à sa façon de se tenir son statut et de ses interactions avec les autres, ses penchants amoureux (souvent indiscrets) et ne pouvait s'empêcher de démontrer (dans le meilleur des cas, de manière sous entendue), ce qu'il avait pu observer chez ses semblables. Il mettait mal à l'aise et l'on pouvait s'estimer heureux lorsqu'un de ses plus inavouables secrets lui était resté caché.

Watson retrouva vite l'attention générale par ses manières agréables et sa façon de réprimander son compagnon lorsque celui-ci allait trop loin, même s'il montrait clairement son admiration pour le raisonnement de Holmes. Il prit part à toutes les danses, invitant avec gentillesse les jeunes filles sans cavalier et ne cacha pas son attention particulière pour Mary Hooper, avec qui il dansa deux fois.

Les deux amis étaient si opposés de caractère que l'on se demanda comment une telle amitié avait pu naître entre eux. Vers la fin de la soirée, tout le monde s'était forgée une mauvaise opinion de ce Monsieur Sherlock Holmes qui n'avait dansé qu'une seule fois avec Irène Watson et une autre avec Harriet Hurst.

Un seul mot revenait sur toutes les lèvres pour le décrire : antipathique.

Malheureusement pour Molly, elle dut subir les raisonnements désobligeants de Sherlock qui froissèrent sa fierté et son orgueil.

A cause du nombre inférieur d'hommes par rapport à celui des demoiselles, Molly était restée assise pendant deux danses et Mr Watson n'avait pas tardé à le remarquer. Étant déjà engagé auprès de Mary, il décida de solliciter son ami :

- Allons Sherlock, venez danser ! Vous n'avez pas daigné participer à une seule valse, vous qui d'ordinaire êtes si bon danseur. De plus, je n'ai jamais vu autant de jolies jeunes filles, vous trouverez sans aucun doute une bonne partenaire. Cessez de montrer cette mine renfrognée et amusez-vous !

- Je n'y tiens pas. Vous savez très bien comment la société m'ennuie profondément, seul un bon mystère pourrait me distraire. Maugréa Sherlock.

- Vous êtes invivable ! S'écria Watson. Ce n'est sûrement pas ici que vous réussirez à vous mettre une enquête sous la dent. Vous n'aviez qu'à rester à Londres au lieu de me suivre.

- Bien que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez choisi cette région pour vous installer et pour vous constituer un patrimoine terrien, je ne vous aurai jamais laisser vous lancer seul dans cette entreprise hasardeuse. De plus, Londres est quelque peu ennuyeuse en ce moment, pas de meurtres récents, ni de vols à élucider. Sans vous, elle aurait été mortelle.

- Et bien, cessez de faire comme si la compagnie d'autres personnes allait vous mener droit à la tombe. Vous n'êtes plus à Londres. Invitez donc quelqu'un à danser ! Tenez, la jeune sœur de Miss Hooper est toute aussi ravissante que son aînée, Molly je crois bien que c'est son nom. On dit d'ailleurs d'elle qu'elle est, parmi toutes les jeunes filles de la région, la plus brillante et d'un esprit vif. Vous pourriez très bien vous accommoder l'un de l'autre. Elle se trouve derrière vous, assise dans cette robe jaune qui lui va à ravir, dit-il en désignant discrètement la jeune fille.

Sherlock se retourna et suivit son regard. Il l'observa quelques instants et se retourna vers son ami.

- Ordinaire comme toutes les autres. Il est vrai qu'elle porte à ses doigts des traces d'encre, ce qui signifie qu'elle passe son temps à lire et à écrire mais aussi qu'elle prend peu soin de sa personne. De plus, il est facile de se prétendre intelligent parmi une telle... assemblée... Elle est jolie mais pas assez pour me tenter. En outre, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas d'humeur à danser et à me mêler au commun des mortels. Il faut d'ailleurs que je trouve un stratagème pour éviter votre jeune sœur Irène, elle n'a fait que rechercher ma compagnie de toute la soirée et ses manières me lassent. Me trouver une autre partenaire qu'elle déclencherait une scène de jalousie assez gênante, que je pense, vous aimeriez éviter. Vu qu'elle arrive dans notre direction, je ferai bien de m'éclipser et faire semblant de discuter avec un notable. Excusez moi, je vous souhaite un agréable moment en compagnie de votre délicieuse partenaire. Dit-il en prenant congé de son ami.

Le jeune homme partit dans la direction opposée et passa devant Molly Hooper sans la regarder. Celle-ci avait entendu l'intégralité de leur conversation et son cœur oscillait entre l'envie de fondre en larmes face à autant de méchanceté pour sa personne ou celle de rire devant la stupidité et l'excentricité du personnage.

Elle décida de garder pour plus tard ses sentiments pour son orgueil blessé et de se reporter sur le tableau qu'elle se faisait de ce Sherlock Holmes. Son discours ne détrompait pas l'assemblée sur sa misanthropie présumée.

Certains avaient affirmé, bien qu'il soit propriétaire de plus de la moitié du Derbyshire, qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à Londres et après avoir réglé les affaires de son domaine, qu'il menait une vie de débauche. Non qu'il soit amateur de femmes ou d'alcool (quoique la rumeur le disait grand fumeur), il vivait tel un prolétaire et travaillait ! Chez un noble, c'était quelque chose d'assez mal vu mais Mr Holmes occupait une profession qui forçait l'admiration. Il était détective. Il rendait service aux grands de ce monde comme aux ouvriers habitants les quartiers les plus mal famés de la capitale.

Et lorsque les autorités ne pouvaient faire face et résoudre un meurtre, il venait faire le travail à leur place. Très compétent, il faisait autant l'objet de critiques par son comportement que d'éloges par ses prouesses. Les mots de Sherlock Holmes vinrent confirmer la description que l'on faisait de lui et Molly en aurait eu presque de la peine pour lui s'il n'avait pas mis à mal son estime d'elle.

Elle ne tarda pas à confier avec humour à son amie Miss Donovan ce qu'elle avait entendu et celle-ci se dépêcha de décrier les propos de Mr Holmes :

- Cet homme est un goujat, il ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresse à sa personne, déclara Sally de sa verve habituelle.

Elle avait conscience que Molly avait été touchée par les mots du grand brun mais qu'elle le cachait bien.

Molly hocha la tête et sourit à son amie. Sally était un peu plus âgée qu'elle et avait bon sens. Elles rirent toutes deux de cette mésaventure et passèrent une agréable soirée comme la plupart des invités, mis à part un certain détective.

D'ailleurs, Molly finit par venger son orgueil blessé en réprimandant le malotru vers la fin de la soirée lorsqu'on le lui présenta :

Passant entre les invités dans l'espoir de retrouver Mary, elle fut interpellée par Mr Stamford, le médecin de la région qui était en grande conversation avec Mr Holmes :

- Molly, ma chère. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je vous en remercie. Vos travaux avancent-ils comme vous le voudriez ?

- Oui, fort bien, je suis très heureux des résultats que j'ai obtenu. J'en parlais d'ailleurs tout à l'heure avec monsieur, oh, permettez-moi de vous présentez Mr Holmes, Miss Molly Hooper, une connaissance très instruite avec lequel j'ai plaisir à converser lors de ces éprouvantes réunions en société.

- Mademoiselle. Répondit d'un ton neutre Sherlock Holmes en s'inclinant.

Molly fit une révérence en réponse, essayant de ne pas montrer son aversion pour le personnage.

- Nous parlions aussi des récents travaux épidémiologiques, continua Mr Stamford, qui ont démontrés l'efficacité de la vaccination que Mr Jenner a mis en place contre la variole. En avez-vous entendu parler, Miss Hooper ?

- Oui, j'ai lu quelques essais sur ce thème. La prévention qu'a proposé Mr Jenner est innovante et beaucoup moins nocive que la variolisation que Lady Montagu avait essayé de répandre. Les risques de mortalité sont beaucoup plus faibles et c'est efficace. La vaccination a d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de succès et elle ne cesse d'être appliquée. Espérons que dans quelques années ou peut-être un peu plus, nous parviendrons grâce à cela à éradiquer ce fléau. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de réprouver la méthode qu'a utilisé Mr Jenner pour expérimenter son idée. Injecter sciemment la vaccine à des enfants sans leur consentement éclairé pour étayer sa thèse sur l'immunisation est scandaleux et dangereux.

- Mais au risque de perdre quelques enfants ignorants, n'est-il pas plus important de sauver des millions de vies de la variole ? La questionna Mr Holmes, qui bien qu'impressionné par les explications de Molly, ne semblait pas du tout comprendre sa condamnation.

Sous l'œil amusé de Mr Stamford, Molly répondit avec verve à Mr Holmes, qui sembla comprendre rapidement de l'idiotie de sa pensée.

- Sachez Monsieur qu'une vie ne vaut pas plus qu'une autre et que chacune est précieuse, encore plus s'il s'agit de celle d'un enfant, qui tient dans ses mains l'avenir de ce monde. De plus, agir ainsi sans explication préalable sur ses patients est contraire au serment d'Hippocrate. La première consigne et la plus importante est d'ailleurs celle de ne pas nuire. Êtes-vous donc à ce point dénué d'humanité, monsieur, pour penser comme Mr Jenner que l'on peut agir ainsi au nom de la science ?

Sherlock resta muet, interloqué devant la tirade de la jeune femme, chose dont il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude. De plus, quelque chose devait l'avoir choqué dans ses propos car il eut du mal à retrouver ses mots, ce qui fit jubiler Molly en son fort intérieur :

- Mademoiselle, vous avez sans aucun doute raison. Je tiens à m'excuser si mes propos vous ont blessés.

Acceptant ses excuses, non sans fierté, Molly se retira, invoquant la recherche de sa sœur ainée.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'elle était d'une vivacité remarquable et quelque peu insolente ? Demanda Mr Stamford à Sherlock

- En effet, en effet...

Celui-ci, troublé par sa rencontre avec la jeune femme qui avait été la seule à le retrancher dans ses idées depuis bien longtemps, affichait un air penaud. Comment avait-elle pu lui parler sur ce ton ? Il avait du encore penser de travers. Il avait du mal à se mettre à la place du commun des mortels, ce que John ne cessait d'essayer de lui apprendre et le réprimandait à chaque fois qu'il commettait une erreur de mauvaise pensée. Stupide, vraiment ! Mais c'était tout sauf l'adjectif qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour décrire Molly Hooper...

Mrs Hooper, en revenant chez elle, ne cessa de répéter à son mari combien elle était heureuse de l'attention que Mr Watson avait porté à Mary. Elle commençait déjà à planifier leur mariage, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise la principale concernée.

Voyant cela, Mr Hooper réussit à faire taire son épouse et l'emmena se coucher pendant que celle-ci pérorait sur l'élégance des sœurs Watson. Leurs filles les imitèrent même si Molly et Mary ne purent s'endormir avant une heure tardive, se confiant leurs impressions à la lueur d'une bougie, allongées sous la couverture. Mary ne cessa de faire l'éloge de Watson, qui lui plaisait beaucoup tant par son apparence que par ses qualités morales. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de grandes conversations avec lui mais elle espérait en apprendre plus sur lui lorsqu'elle aurait l'occasion de le revoir. Elle était déjà ravie qu'il l'ait remarquée et essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son imagination qui lui promettait déjà milles aventures en la compagnie du jeune homme et une passion dévorante. Un trouble mal dissimulé qui n'échappa pas à Molly.

Mary appréciait les deux sœurs Watson qui semblaient lui rendre la pareille. Molly se retint de lui avouer qu'elle avait trouvé Irène quelque peu hypocrite et surtout remarqué un comportement de séductrice affirmé chez elle. Celle-ci viendrait vivre à Bakerfield et il fallait espérer qu'elle ne provoque pas de scandale dans la région.

Quand à Harriet, Molly ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer une seule phrase de la soirée mais elle avait pu observer son penchant exagéré pour le vin français.

Puis Mr Holmes entra dans la conversation. Mary, au courant de la discussion qu'avait eu Watson et Holmes, consola Molly. Mr Holmes ne pouvait la juger seulement sur son apparence et s'était de toute façon mal comporté, selon l'avis de tous. Molly la rassura. Elle se fichait de l'opinion de cet homme qui prétendait être un gentleman. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le revoir. Malheureusement pour elle, il était lié à Mr Watson, le destin allait donc en décider autrement...

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Orgueil et déductions**

**Coucou, désolée pour ses quasi trois semaines d'absence mais j'étais en vacances ^^ J'ai enfin eu le temps de vous concocter le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense publier la suite dans un peu moins d'une semaine, en attendant portez-vous bien et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Elles me font toujours plaisir !**

**Frog38 : Ton commentaire m'a fait sauter de joie. Un grand merci ! Surtout pour prendre le temps de commenter à chaque chapitre ! J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite ! :-)**

**Kate Nightingale : Hihi, dès que j'ai eu l'idée, je me suis empressée de commencer à l'écrire pour être sûre de pouvoir la publier la première. Mais, oh rage, oh désespoir, quand j'ai parcouru ! Je n'étais pas la première à avoir eu cette idée ! A ma connaissance, il n'y avait alors que deux crossovers Sherlock-O&P dont seulement un Sherlolly anglais inachevé. Et je suis ensuite tombée sur 221 Bennet Street de London Belle en anglais, dont j'ai lu seulement un passage du premier chapitre, je n'ai pas voulu aller plus loin (dommage, car j'adore ses fictions) pour ne pas m'en inspirer inconsciemment mais je crois qu'elle n'utilise pas de la même manière les personnages et l'histoire. Donc, après avoir longtemps hésité, j'ai quand même publié celle-ci. Au moins en français, je suis la première ^^ J'espère rester la plus originale possible mais je m'accroche quand même au livre. Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir et si tu as des suggestions, n'hésite pas ! :-D D'ailleurs, si vous en avez tous, n'hésitez pas aussi ! ;-)**

**Stéphanie1206, Lizzie Marie Fourmi, Whoovian, Manaut-Ninn : Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires ! Ah mais si ! Avec ce chapitre ! :-D En espérant que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 4 **

Le lendemain du bal, les Hooper furent invités à Donovan Lodge, la demeure de la famille de Sally. Les Donovan était une famille très respectée de la région, qu'ils côtoyaient beaucoup. Sir William Donovan avait d'ailleurs été élevé au rang de chevalier, un titre qui lui importait beaucoup et dont il faisait l'étalage mais qu'il s'appliquait à en demeurer digne en étant l'homme le plus courtois du pays. Serviable et bon, il avait tout de suite plu à Mr Watson qui lui rendait souvent visite.

Lady Donovan partageait avec Mrs Hooper le titre de commère des environs et toutes deux s'assirent très vite près d'une table où s'amoncelaient des piles de fruits et de patisseries pour débattre de la veille :

- Mary semble avoir fait, hier, une très grande impression à Mr Watson, nous l'avons tous remarqué, ma chère, commença Mrs Donovan.

- Oh oui, ma très chère amie, bien qu'il ait accordé la première danse à votre fille Sally, expliqua Mrs Hooper d'un sourire forcé, il a dansé ensuite une fois avec ma Mary, la suivante avec Molly, puis deux fois suivante avec Mary, une avec sa sœur Irène et enfin il a voulu danser la dernière avec Mary. Il a raison, c'est une formidable danseuse, s'exclama-t-elle en joignant les mains.

Mary leva à cet instant les yeux au ciel en entendant cela et échangea des regards sarcastiques avec sa sœur.

- Il a d'ailleurs confié à Mr Robinson quelques beaux compliments sur elle. Les avez-vous entendus ?

- Bien sûr, j'étais à côté de vous. Il a répondu sans hésiter à l'une des questions de Mr Robinson que Mary était sûrement la plus belle jeune fille de la soirée.

- C'est vraiment un homme bon, bel homme et très comme il faut, continua Mrs Hooper. Il est étonnant qu'il ait pu devenir ami avec ce Mr Holmes.

Sa voix se gorgea de colère :

- C'est un homme vraiment orgueilleux. Je le déteste. Dire de ma Molly qu'elle n'ait pas à son goût, je l'aurai provoqué en duel si j'avais été un homme !

Molly ne la coupa pas, malgré le fait que ces propos la dérangeaient. Pour une fois que sa mère la défendait...

- Certainement, ma chère amie. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est un misanthrope, arrogant et sans aucun savoir vivre. Les domestiques de Bakerfield s'en plaignent, il n'est pas en soit très exigeant mais il affiche une certaine excentricité et une telle originalité de l'esprit qu'il est difficile de s'accorder avec lui. Au moins, il est plutôt arrangeant du côté de l'alimentation puisqu'il ne mange presque rien... Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas loquace avec les étrangers mais ses proches ne semblent pas se plaindre de son comportement.

- Et bien, ses dix mille livres de rentes ne changeront pas du tout mon opinion. Il ne mérite pas notre attention.

La conversation se porta vite sur autre chose.

Pendant ce temps, une autre discussion sur le même sujet avait lieu à Bakerfield.

John Watson ne cessait de faire l'éloge de Miss Hooper et de ses yeux.

Il avait beaucoup apprécié ce bal et n'avait rencontré à ses dires que des personnes charmantes. Mr Holmes, distant et hautain comme à son habitude, répliqua qu'il n'avait rencontré personne qui satisfasse son intellect et son opinion. Mais de toute façon, il n'en avait sûrement jamais rencontré de sa vie, mis à part John Watson et peut-être une certaine Hooper qui avait mouché son arrogance la veille. Il accorda cependant à son ami Watson que Miss Mary Hooper était en effet très jolie mais qu'elle souriait un peu trop. Rassuré par l'opinion de son fidèle compagnon, John put s'abandonner à sa rêverie.

Ses sœurs avaient, elles aussi, été charmées par les deux aînées Hooper et elles ne tardèrent pas à leur rendre visite. Jane et sa mère les accueillirent avec beaucoup d'attention, Molly avec politesse. Elle trouvait les sœurs Watson plutôt hautaines et hypocrites contrairement à leur frère. Elle ne les aimaient pas mais pour sa sœur elle resta avenante et enjouée.

Une lettre de Bakerfield arriva à St Bartholomew, la propriété des Hooper, quelques jours plus tard. Mary avait été invitée pour le thé par Irène et Harriet.

Que ne fut la déconvenue de sa mère quand elle apprit que Mr Watson serait alors absent. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre et échafauda un plan machiavélique pour pousser sa fille dans les bras du riche célibataire.

Le temps était menaçant et des nuages commençaient à se former. Le ciel d'Octobre se mettait à gronder. Elle en profita donc pour envoyer Mary seule à cheval jusqu'à Bakerfield pour ce rendez-vous. Peu après, une pluie torrentielle commença à tomber.

- Vous auriez dû donner la voiture à Mary, mère, s'inquiéta Molly en observant le jardin sous les eaux, bien au chaud derrière la fenêtre

- Non, non, c'est parfait. Les Watson ne la laisseront pas repartir par ce temps sans voiture et elle pourra ainsi revoir Mr Watson, puisque c'est lui qui reviendra avec leur fiacre. Cet homme est un tel gentleman qu'il lui proposera de l'escorter pour le retour ou même de l'inviter à rester.

Molly serra autour d'elle son châle. Il faisait froid pour la saison. Elle espérait que sa sœur ne tombe pas malade en chevauchant sous cette pluie battante. Mary était courageuse et n'avait pas discuté lorsque sa mère avait donné son ordre, de toute façon sans appel. Molly savait que son aînée bouillait de se libérer comme elle de l'autorité maternelle obsédée par l'idée de marier de ses filles.

Ironiquement, seul le mariage serait une échappatoire à l'hystérie de Mrs Hooper. Même si celle-ci faisait tout ça uniquement pour assurer leur bonheur, ses deux aînées souffraient de ses critiques incessantes et autres crises nerveuses.

Les heures passèrent, la tempête redoublait d'intensité et Mary ne revenait pas. A la tombée du soir, un valet de Bakerfield arriva au galop à St Bart sous la pluie battante. Mary était arrivée là-bas trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle avait quand même eu le temps de prendre le thé avec les sœurs Watson après qu'on l'ait eu recouverte de couverture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se sente mal et ne se mette à tousser de manière peu rassurante. On avait appelé Mr Stamford après l'avoir menée dans une chambre d'amis et celui-ci après l'avoir examiné avait décrété qu'il fallait la laisser se reposer et surtout la réchauffer. Lorsque Mr Watson était rentré, il avait obligé Mary à rester, lui interdisant de repartir avant qu'elle ne soit guérie. Il avait demandé à un de ses valets d'aller prévenir les Hooper et de revenir avec quelques affaires nécessaires à Mary pour son séjour.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs pour son aînée, tandis que sa mère se félicitait d'avoir envoyée sa fille à Bakerfield :

- Quelle enfant merveilleuse ! Tomber malade ! Je n'y aurais pas pensée moi-même ! Quel excellent prétexte pour se rapprocher de ce cher Mr Watson !

Les deux autres sœurs Hooper restèrent complètement indifférentes aux événements, ne s'autorisant à s'inquiéter pour Mary seulement quelques secondes car leurs pensées étaient accaparées par l'arrivée d'un régiment tout entier dans le voisinage.

Mr Hooper remarqua que si Mary en mourrait, Mrs Hooper aurait au moins la consolation que ce serait en pourchassant Mr Waston. Il se retira vite dans la bibliothèque pour échapper aux discours exaltés de sa femme.

Le lendemain, on reçut des nouvelles de Bakerfield. Mary était encore alitée et on ne pourrait pas la laisser repartir avant quelques jours.

Molly décida, contre l'avis de sa mère, de se rendre à Bakerfield. Elle se devait d'aller visiter sa sœur et de lui apporter du réconfort. Quoi que sa mère dise sur l'amabilité de Mr Watson, Mary ne pourrait s'empêcher de se sentir seule loin des siens. Comme la pluie avait cessé au matin, Molly prit la route à pied.

Sa mère avait essayé de la dissuader, en lui arguant qu'elle ne serait pas présentable à son arrivée à cause de la boue. La jeune fille s'en moquait, seule sa sœur lui importait. Elle serait de toute façon de retour avant le dîner. Ses deux sœurs l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la ville voisine, Meryton, qui se trouvait sur le chemin et la laissèrent parcourir le dernier mile qui la séparait de leur aînée.

- Si nous nous dépêchons, peut-être pourrons nous voir le capitaine Moran ! S'écria Janine en se rendant chez la femme d'un officier.

Molly, impatiente d'arriver, continua sa route à travers champs tout en essayant d'éviter les flaques en sautant par dessus. Elle arriva un peu fatiguée, les joues rougies par le froid et des bas crottés.

On la fit entrer dans le salon où tout le monde sauf Jane, était installé. Son arrivée surprit tout le monde. Irène et Harriet furent estomaquées par son geste et son allure et ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre des avis désapprobateurs lorsqu'on la mena à l'étage.

Mr Holmes ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'éclat de son teint et surtout se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait autant d'effort pour se rendre au chevet d'une personne malade, il n'en voyait pas du tout l'utilité. Cependant, il fut impressionné par le courage de la demoiselle.

Mr Watson accompagna Molly jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur et par pudeur, la laissa entrer seule.

La jeune fille trouva sa sœur enfouie sous les couvertures. Elle avait le front brûlant mais se releva dans son lit avec un petit sourire fatigué pour accueillir sa sœur. Soulagée de trouver un peu de réconfort de la part d'une proche dans une maisonnée inconnue, Mary commença à lui expliquer tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la veille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire l'éloge de Mr Watson, très prévenant et, chuchota-t-elle d'un sourire las mais sarcastique, très pudibond : bien qu'il soit médecin, il s'était retenu de l'examiner lui-même. Il avait bafouillé quelques excuses pour lui expliquer que quelques affaires urgentes le retenaient en bas tout en arguant que Mr Stamford avait bien fait son travail et qu'il devait avoir eu raison sur le diagnostic. Cela n'empêcha pas Mr Watson de revenir quelques minutes plus tard et d'entretenir de longues conversations avec son invitée, sous le regard d'une domestique que Mr Watson avait nommé garde malade, plus ou moins pour chaperonner le couple.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux-là semblaient très bien s'entendre et étaient décidément adorables par leur timidité respective envers l'autre. Elle avait un peu de mal à reconnaître là Mary qui était naturellement à l'aise avec les autres. Ce devait être la même chose avec Mr Watson car il n'affichait pas du tout une telle gaucherie dans les conversations mondaines.

Bien qu'assez bavarde, Mary était dérangée fréquemment par des maux de tête et son rhume lui donnait un accent assez drôle. John Watson lui avait conseillé de rester au lit et de boire régulièrement le remède que lui avait prescrit Mr Stamford.

Molly resta de longues heures auprès de la malade et quand il fut le temps pour elle de repartir, elle annonça son départ avec regrets à Mr Watson. Celui-ci, remarquant la contrariété sur le visage de Mary, invita Molly à rester à Bakerfield pour s'occuper de sa sœur. Molly répondit avec enthousiasme à son invitation et John et Mary sourirent de concert.

John et Molly descendirent avec les autres pour le diner, laissant à regret la malade derrière eux. On donna des ordres pour aller chercher des affaires à St Bart.

Les deux sœurs Watson furent étonnées du geste de John. Elles accueillirent cependant complaisamment Molly à leur table.

Sherlock Holmes arriva le dernier au dîner. La mine renfrognée, il se mêla aux autres et ne mangea que très peu.

Le mari d'Harriet ne dit pas un mot de la soirée, concentré sur son assiette.

Molly et John bavardèrent entre eux. Le médecin rédigeait ses aventures en compagnie de Sherlock et il pouvait ainsi lui raconter des anecdotes distrayantes et des enquêtes abracadabrantes. Parfois, Sherlock les commentaient ou faisaient des remarques lorsque John oubliait des détails ou inventait. Molly rit beaucoup et Harriet s'y joignit également, lançant des regards furtifs à la jeune fille qui n'échappèrent pas au détective.

Irène faisait la moue et essayait de faire la conversation à Sherlock mais elle se faisait souvent moucher par les répliques cinglantes du jeune homme brun.

Après avoir passée une partie de la soirée dans le salon avec les autres, Molly se retira avec un bon livre dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec sa sœur où l'on avait fait amené un lit pour qu'elle remplisse son rôle de garde malade. Dans un fauteuil, Molly lut avidement les pages qui l'intéressaient dans l'épais volume qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de Mr Watson. Elle acheva au bout d'une heure les trois chapitres qui l'avaient amenée à choisir ce livre et se sentant frustrée de ne pas avoir eu toutes les réponses à ses questions, se décida d'aller en chercher un autre dans la bibliothèque en espérant y trouver son bonheur. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour veiller, elle entendit d'ailleurs des éclats de voix venant du salon en passant devant le grand escalier.

Molly se faufila dans la bibliothèque. Tenant dans la main un bougeoir, elle traversa la pièce dans la pénombre pour chercher l'étagère où elle avait empruntée l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait à la main. Mais dans le noir, elle ne parvint pas à se repérer et malgré les modestes proportions de la pièce, elle se perdit dans les rayonnages.

- Les livres de sciences sont sur la deuxième étagère à votre droite. Celui que vous tenez se range sur la troisième rangée en partant du haut.

La jeune femme sursauta, fit tomber le lourd volume de ses mains mais heureusement, s'abstint de lâcher la lampe. Après avoir repris son livre, elle se retourna lentement.

Dans une alcôve, légèrement dissimulée aux regards, Sherlock Holmes était allongé négligemment dans un confortable canapé, ses pieds et sa tête reposant sur les accoudoirs. Il avait les mains jointes sous le menton et ne portait qu'une chemise blanche, légèrement entrouverte, et un pantalon, ses pieds étant nus.

Son accoutrement était tellement indécent que Molly, qui pourtant n'était pas à cheval sur les convenances, se sentit mal à l'aise. Rougissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire tomber à nouveau son livre et se pencha pour le ramasser en cachant son trouble. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas échappé à Sherlock...

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas en robe de chambre, elle m'aurait fait une syncope, _se moqua-t-il en se remémorant les remontrances de son ami Watson lorsqu'il s'était promené uniquement enveloppé de draps dans les corridors de Bakerfield et qu'il avait observé la curieuse manière qu'avait eu Harriet Hurst de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans sa « toge romaine ».

Molly essaya de reprendre une contenance et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, pour éviter de le regarder, faisant semblant d'admirer l'astre lunaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Comment avez-vous su quelle étagère je cherchais ?

- J'ai parfaitement distingué dans la pénombre le titre de votre livre, répondit-il ironiquement, en tournant la tête de son côté pour la regarder.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, lui jetant des yeux noirs pour le punir de son sarcasme. Éclairée par la lueur de sa lampe, on voyait poindre de la colère sur le doux visage de la demoiselle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été surprise. Sherlock fut subjugué par ce spectacle qui attirait inévitablement le regard dans l'obscurité de la pièce. On aurait pu la confondre avec une vision dans sa robe de mousseline blanche. Il se reprit et éprouva bizarrement la volonté de se racheter :

- Vous êtes une des rares personnes à fréquenter cette bibliothèque, expliqua-t-il en essayant de trouver ses mots. Le Dr Watson est en ce moment accaparé par la santé de votre sœur, il n'a pas éprouvé le besoin de venir chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque depuis hier, alors que cela lui permettrait pourtant de se changer les idées. Ses sœurs sont de piètres lectrices et je sais encore ce que je lis moi-même. Alors, il n'y a que vous pour expliquer l'absence de ce lourd volume que j'ai remarqué en arrivant dans cette pièce. Difficile à manquer tellement l'espace qu'il occupait est important.

Molly sembla se contenter de cette explication.

- Vous n'êtes pas en bas avec les autres ?

Sa question ressemblait à une affirmation quelque peu accusatrice.

- Non, l'intelligence de l'assemblée n'est pas à mon niveau, d'ailleurs les réunions m'ennuient généralement et John, qui est la personne la plus sensée de la pièce, a l'esprit trop occupé par l'état de votre aînée. J'ai pour habitude de me retirer le soir et je suis sûr de trouver le silence ici pour réfléchir et me soustraire aux incessantes remarques de Miss Watson, qui ont le don de m'énerver.

- Vous n'êtes pas très aimable avec elle...

- Je reconnais qu'elle est intelligente mais elle en use avec perfidie. Je vois clair dans son jeu de séductrice et croyez-moi ou non Miss Hooper, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ses minauderies... Quand à sa sœur, elle rivalise de bêtise avec son mari et son penchant pour l'alcool n'arrange rien.

Molly ne fut pas surprise par ses propos. Elle les avait observés elle-même.

Sherlock reprit :

- A essayer de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, je ne vois pas en quoi cela résoudrait son malheur.

Il fit la moue et tourna la tête pour revenir dans sa position initiale. Il referma les yeux.

- Quel malheur ? Demanda curieusement Molly.

- Harriet n'aime pas son mari, expliqua-t-il toujours les yeux fermés. En fait, elle n'aime pas les hommes tout court. Fit Sherlock avec un petit sourire.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle...

- Exactement. Elle arbore le même air d'ennui depuis le jour de son mariage organisé par son propre père. Aucun homme n'attire son attention et quelques rumeurs lui prêtent des amantes. Les nuits qu'elle passe avec son époux ne semblent pas être à son goût.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis reprit :

- Vous devriez faire attention, vous semblez beaucoup lui plaire, elle aime les brunes...

Molly ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Harriet lui faire des avances ou en l'imaginant lui faire la cour. Elle cessa de s'en amuser au bout de longues secondes et Sherlock avait pu remarquer quelques larmes couler au coin de ses yeux.

- Vous pleurez ? Demanda-t-il, troublé, incapable de comprendre son comportement.

- De rire, oui. Fit-elle en se calmant.

Sherlock ne sembla pas plus avancer.

Se reprenant, Molly questionna l'homme toujours allongé :

- Pourquoi me confiez-vous cela ?

- Parce que vous auriez bien fini par l'apprendre. Les femmes adorent les ragots et dans les campagnes ils se propagent encore plus vite. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si la question était complètement stupide et la réponse évidente. Il referma les yeux qu'il avait rouvert pour observer le rire de la demoiselle et essaya de se concentrer. Mais il en fut incapable. Une voix le sortit de sa méditation :

- Et vous pensez que je suis comme toutes ces femmes, avide du moindre commérage à me mettre sous la dent ?

- Et bien, oui, ou du moins vous êtes prompte à juger et à vous emporter, vu l'affront que vous m'avez fait lors du précédent bal...

- Moi, vous avoir fait affront ? C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. C'est vous qui avez commencé.

- Vos enfantillages ne m'atteignent pas. Reconnaissez que votre comportement était tout sauf celui d'une demoiselle bien élevée.

- Peut-être mais vous aviez tort. Et puis je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une personne qui manque cruellement de savoir vivre. N'êtes vous jamais aimable avec vos semblables, lui demanda Molly.

- Non, je revendique d'ailleurs ma misanthropie. Vous connaissez sans doute ma réputation, Miss Hooper, je peux bien me targuer d'avoir plus d'esprit que toute cette maisonnée réunie.

Molly haussa les sourcils devant un tel mépris.

- Cela doit d'ailleurs être assez frustrant d'être dans la tête des autres, trop lents pour articuler une seule hypothèse valable, continua Sherlock, avec un petit sourire narquois, songeant à ses affaires.

La jeune femme en avait assez entendu. Sous le regard du détective, elle rangea le livre qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains et prit au hasard un ouvrage de médecine. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle salua le "gentleman" d'une petite révérence ironique :

- Et bien, puisque vous vous complaisez tout seul avec votre orgueil à méditer sur la stupidité des autres, je vous laisse à vos rélexions. Bonne soirée, dit-elle pour rester polie.

Sherlock Holmes demeura pantois. Venant d'une autre personne, la remarque ne l'aurait sûrement pas touché mais Molly avait fait ressurgir de sombres souvenirs. Il grommela pour les chasser. Elle était bien comme toutes les femmes, prompte à rugir à la moindre remarque sur sa personne. Comme tous les autres.

Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens s'enflammaient ou se ratatinaient à la moindre de ses déductions. Il ne faisait pourtant que dire la vérité que tout le monde se plaisait à faire taire.

Reprenant le chemin de ses pensées, il se cala une nouvelle fois dans le canapé. Mais il fut dérangé par l'image de Molly. Il avait pu observé, lorsqu'elle s'était retourné, sa fine silhouette et son cou délicat. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette vision.

Quoiqu'il en dise, lui aussi, il était bien comme tous les hommes...

**A suivre ! **

**Alors, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Orgueil et déductions**

**Coucou tout le monde ! En route pour le cinquième chapitre ! Il m'a fallu un peu de temps avant de pouvoir me remettre à écrire cette fic parce que j'en ai une autre sur le feu (oui, oui, c'est pas sérieux tout ça) et je l'avais un peu laissée de côté. Mais voilà, l'inspiration est revenue et je compte bien la terminer assez vite (je prie pour que ce soit avant la rentrée, parce que sinon, je ne m'en sortirais pas ^^). Heureusement, la traduction de Skulls and Brains est terminée (pour ses lecteurs, sachez que je vais essayer de poster le 5ème chapitre aujourd'hui aussi ;-) et je vais pouvoir me consacrer à Orgueil et déduction !**

**Cannelle-Black : Ah, je ne veux surtout pas te faire culpabiliser mais ton commentaire m'a troublé (mais c'est bien, parce que ça me permet de me remettre en question et de ne pas faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas faire mais que je fais inconsciemment, je ne sais pas si tout le monde me suit là ^^ mais en tout cas, si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas !). ****Oui, c'est vrai qu'ici, Sherlock et Molly ont un peu hérité des caractères de Darcy et d'Elizabeth et que ça ne correspond pas forcément à la série (aïe, aïe, qu'est-ce que t'a foutu JP ^^) Darcy est celui qui est attiré dès le départ, Elizabeth le rejette à cause de son caractère de cochon. Donc, oui, Sherlock semble tourner un peu autour de Molly mais seulement en esprit (d'ailleurs qui ne dit pas que Sherlock n'a pas l'esprit envahi par Molly dans la série, la saison 3 jette quand même le trouble, n'est-ce pas ? ) Ici, Sherlock ne montrera pas son trouble en public mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à ça lorsque j'ai écris ses pensées, qu'elles donnent vraiment l'impression qu'il est (trop) attiré par elle. Mais n'ait crainte, comme dans Orgueil et Préjugés, les rôles vont finir par s'inverser ^^ D'ailleurs, ça commence subtilement à la fin du chapitre... Bisous à toi aussi ! :-D**

**GRAPExFRUIT : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas connaître Orgueil et Préjugés ;-) Si tu tombes dessus un jour, je t'invite à le lire ou à voir pourquoi pas le film (la série est sympa aussi mais a pris un sacré coup de vieux). Quoi ? J'entends que, par contre, tu ne trouves pas Molly assez intéressante ? Au bucher ! :-P Non je plaisante, je respecte ton avis ^^ C'est vrai que Molly fait un peu gauche et joue de malchance dans les deux premières saisons. Mais quand on y regarde bien, c'est un des personnages qui a son importance et qui a le plus évolué, avec bien sûr Sherlock. Quelques détails portent à confusion sur leur relation (je ne sais pas si les scénaristes en jouent ou c'est inconscient) et je ne parle pas seulement de ce qui s'est passé après que Sherlock ait défoncé la fenêtre :-P En tout cas, je suis super contente que mon idée et ****le caractère de Molly t****e plaisent. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Un gros merci aussi pour Mahaut-Ninn, IlenaT et les followers ! Voici pour vous le cinquième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Petit diclaimer de routine : Je ne possède ni Sherlock, ni Orgueil et préjugés !**

**Chapitre 5 : Bakerfield**

La vie à Bakerfield était plutôt douce aux yeux de Molly.

La maladie de Mary était certes une inquiétude même si elle ne consistait qu'en un gros rhume et quelques quintes de toux disgracieuses. Mr Watson refusait de les laisser repartir avant que celle-ci ne fut parfaitement rétablie, non seulement parce qu'il tenait absolument à traiter du mieux qu'il pouvait ses invités mais aussi parce que cela lui permettait de profiter de la compagnie de Mary.

Molly passait elle aussi la plupart du temps avec elle et soupirait toujours profondément lorsqu'elle devait la quitter pour rejoindre les autres.

Quand elle descendait, les sœurs Watson la pressaient de questions sur la santé de sa sœur. Molly devinait que leur bonté apparente n'était du qu'à l'intérêt que leur frère portait à Mary. Mais elle leur répondait toujours avec la plus grande amabilité.

Il arrivait que Mrs Hurst recherche sa compagnie. Lunatique, elle semblait parfois s'intéresser fortement à elle mais lorsque Irène se trouvait dans les parages, elles adoptaient toutes les deux la même froideur envers Molly.

Molly ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde. Elle appréciait beaucoup Mr Watson. Elle avait même déclaré avec malice à sa sœur qu'il ferait un excellent beau-frère. Celle-ci avait tellement rougit que lorsque le médecin militaire lui avait rendu visite peu après, il s'était inquiété de la couleur de ses joues et il avait fallu que Mary le rassure plusieurs fois.

Mais ce qui faisait tout le bonheur de cette vie, c'était l'absence de sa famille. Bien que son père lui manquait, Molly respirait sans les discussions interminables de sa mère sur leur toilettes et leurs cavaliers et sans les disputes de ses sœurs. Elle les aimait toutes mais parfois, le comportement de sa famille prêtait à discussion.

Mr Holmes de son côté, avait retrouvé des idées claires et ne se laissait plus du tout distraire par la jeune femme. Il en avait conclu que ce n'était du qu'à quelques idiotes pensées que les hommes pouvaient parfois avoir et avait enfermé ces pensées au fin fond de son esprit qu'il surnommait son palais mental, dans une pièce qu'il avait dédié à quelques femmes de sa connaissance et dont il fallait qu'il se méfie. Miss Irène Watson et ses atouts féminins en faisaient d'ailleurs partis.

Celle-ci se plaisait à les déployer devant le détective et à dénigrer Molly pour se valoriser. Mais Sherlock, bien qu'il reconnaissait la beauté de la séductrice, ne se laissait pas prendre au piège et l'envoyait paître aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Le surlendemain de l'arrivée de Molly, sa mère et ses deux sœurs vinrent finalement leur rendre visite. Comme s'y attendait Molly, elles firent tout ce qu'elles purent pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour elle, Mary était restée dans sa chambre, encore un peu souffrante. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait...

Après qu'elles aient toutes trois visité l'aînée dans sa chambre, les Hooper s'assirent dans les confortables canapés du salon.

Jeanine et Kitty insistèrent assez lourdement auprès de Mr Watson pour qu'il donne bientôt un bal à Bakerfield. Celui-ci, trouvant l'idée très attrayante, proposa d'en organiser un le mois suivant. Les deux jeunes filles, surexcitées, avaient eu leur compte de satisfaction pour la journée et se mirent à bavarder à voix basse du nouveau régiment qui venait d'arriver en ville.

Mrs Hooper, quant à elle, ne resta pas silencieuse. Elle commença tout d'abord à complimenter Mr Watson pour son bon goût en matière de décoration.

Celui-ci assit dans un fauteuil la remercia aimablement et, plaisantant, il se dit s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir laissé son ami Holmes l'aider dans cette affaire :

- Nous aurions fini par vivre dans un vrai capharnaüm. La demeure des Holmes à la campagne et celle à Londres sont toutes deux victimes de cette drôle de maladie. Leur propriétaire donne beaucoup de mal à sa gouvernante Mrs Hudson. Elle ne sait plus que faire de toutes les partitions, les livres et les verreries d'expérimentation qui traînent un peu partout...

Pour la bienséance, il tut aussi la présence de restes humains et d'autres bizarreries que l'on pouvait parfois découvrir chez les Holmes.

Sherlock ne releva pas la moquerie et ne bougea pas d'un cil, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son propre fauteuil.

- Des partitions ? Jouez-vous d'un instrument Mr Holmes ?

- Oui, du violon, madame, fit-il, bien obligé de répondre. C'est d'ailleurs ma seule distraction ici...

Molly sourit en pensant aux fois où elle avait pu entendre le violioniste. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il jouait divinement (enfin, lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur) mais il lui arrivait parfois de jouer en pleine nuit ce qui exaspérait fortement Mr Watson qui allait frapper à sa porte en chemise et bonnet de nuit. Mr Holmes faisait toujours le sourd et il n'arrêtait son archet seulement lorsqu'il le souhaitait...

La jeune femme fut rappeler à elle par le détective qui avait poursuivit :

- La campagne est d'un ennui mortel, pas la moindre enquête à se mettre sous la dent...

- Vous ne semblez pas apprécier le grand air, Mr Holmes, pourtant, nous avons les plus beaux paysages du sud de l'Angleterre. Et les divertissements ne manquent pas. N'êtes-vous pas encore allé chasser avec Mr Watson ? Le faisan est très répandu dans la région. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment vous plaindre de vous y ennuyer.

- Ce que veux dire Mr Holmes, maman, c'est qu'ici, il ne peut pas vraiment travailler, expliqua Molly pour éviter que le jeune homme ne réplique froidement à sa mère. Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas se laisser faire et continua :

- Vous travaillez Mr Holmes ? Voici qui est peu commun, dit-elle avec un petit air de suffisance.

- Oui Mrs Hooper, j'ai ce plaisir. C'est un de mes loisirs. Je le fais pour garder mon esprit occupé. Et cela aide aussi les gens, apparemment... Seulement ici, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose pour me distraire. La dernière affaire en date, le vol d'une petite cuillère en argent dans la cuisine de Bakerfield a été rapidement élucidé, c'était la faute d'une pie que nous avons réussi à prendre le bec dans le sac lorsqu'elle est revenu subtiliser une fourchette. Affligeant de simplicité...

- Oh Holmes, ça me rappelle la fois où nous avons...

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, John, ne recommencez pas... N'embêtez pas vos invités avec vos histoires...

Malheureusement pour lui, Mrs Hooper n'eut pas la réponse escomptée :

- Mais si, mais si, Mr Watson, allez-y !

Encouragé, Mr Watson se lança dans une de ses histoires dont il avait le secret. Il poursuivit avec d'autres aventures jusqu'à ce que Mrs Hooper ne lui dise :

- Oh Mr Watson, vous devriez absolument partager vos histoires, elles sont très drôles, vous devriez même les écrire !

- Vous croyiez Mrs Hooper ?

- Bien sûr ! Bien que je ne m'y connaisse pas en littérature (Sherlock et Molly levèrent de façon synchrone leurs yeux vers le ciel), je pense que cela aurait beaucoup de succès.

- Et bien pourquoi pas, Mrs Hooper ! Je pourrais m'y essayer et m'occuper un peu. La chasse et les réceptions ont beaux avoir leur charme, l'écriture pourrait mettre un peu de piquant dans mon séjour ici.

- Oui, on en aurait bien besoin... marmonna le détective. Au moins, vous aurez votre réconfort. Moi, je devrais me contenter de rechercher le chien de la cuisinière.

- Oh ne cherchez plus, elle l'a retrouvé ce matin. Il était allé chasser quelques lapins dans les landes de Mr Knight, c'est bien cela, Mrs Hooper, le propriétaire de Baskerville ?

- Oui, Mr Watson, un homme très comme il faut. C'est drôle qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé une jolie femme pour partager sa vie et sa grande maison...

- Holmes, avez-vous une théorie ?

- Watson, vous savez bien que ce genre d'histoire ne m'interresse aucunement.

- Mais vous avez rencontrez Mr Knight il y a quelques semaines, lors de la première réception à laquelle nous avons assisté, vous aviez semblé deviner quelque chose, mais vous avez été interrompu lorsque Mrs Emma Churchill a fait tomber son verre.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, je ne crois pa...

- Mr Holmes, nous auriez-vous trompé sur vos fameuses facultés, demanda Mrs Hooper, contente de le déstabiliser.

Celui-ci déglutit et finalement, avec une tête d'enterrement, répondit :

- Mr Knight n'est pas encore marié parce qu'il est amoureux de Mi...

- Miss Elliot, le devança Molly. Sauf qu'elle ne lui rend pas son amour puisqu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour le capitaine Wentworth qui hésite beaucoup à donner sa préférence à celle-ci ou à Miss Musgrove... Les affaires de cœur, ici, sont bien compliquées et souvent on en tire peu de réconfort...

Sherlock Holmes, surpris d'avoir été coupé, remarqua à Molly qu'elle tenait là un discours peu habituel pour une femme aussi jeune et silencieusement, se demanda si celle-ci n'avait pas, elle aussi, connu quelques peines de cœur pour avoir eu un ton aussi blasé.

En réalité, ce n'était pas elle qui en avait souffert mais sa sœur Mary et pour avoir vu ce qu'il en retournait, Molly avait vite compris qu'aimer n'était pas forcément un avantage...

Sa mère tenta de la réprimander pour avoir interrompu Mr Holmes mais Sherlock l'arrêta lui-même, pour lui dire, d'un ton un peu soulagé qui échappa à tout le monde, qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rancune. Mais intérieurement, il aurait bien aimé parler seul à seul avec la jeune fille pour en comprendre la raison...

Après avoir longuement reporté leur départ, Mrs Hooper finit par annoncer à ses enfants qu'il était temps pour elles de rentrer. Elles prirent place dans leur voiture qui comme par hasard avait été disponible pour leur visite et non pour celles de Mary et Molly. Cette dernière leur fit de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient hors de vue.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sherlock.

Ils étaient seuls. Les deux sœurs Watson étaient restées au salon pour ne pas prendre froid, le mari d'Harriet ronflait dans un fauteuil et Mr Watson, après avoir salué les Hooper, était reparti auprès de sa malade. Sherlock avait très vite trouvé l'occasion de lui parler :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous interrompu tout à l'heure, lui demanda-t-il, en se tenant droit, le regard perçant et le visage inexpressif.

Molly frissonna et elle ne put dire si c'était à cause du froid ou de l'attitude glaçante du détective. Détournant le regard, elle essaya de fixer quelque chose mais par sa haute stature, le jeune homme l'empêchait de voir autre chose que lui.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi...

Elle essaya de se dérober en contournant Sherlock mais elle sentit quelque chose de chaud lui enserrer le poignet. Contre toute attente, la main du détective la fit se retourner doucement et non d'un geste brusque, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout, fit-il d'un air perdu. Mais Molly réussit à deviner au rictus de sa bouche qu'il disait là un petit mensonge.

- Vous mentez... lui lança-t-elle.

- Oui mais vous aussi et très mal, s'amusa-t-il. Vous saviez très bien que ce n'était pas de Miss Eliott que Mr Knight était amoureux mais de Mrs Churchill. Ils ont d'ailleurs une liaison. Ils se sont échangés des lettres lors de la soirée, pas assez discrètement, je dois dire. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont réussi à ne pas être découverts jusque là. Leur relation semble être de longue date.

Molly soupira. Et se résigna à parler devant les yeux interrogateurs et le petit sourire satisfait de Mr Holmes :

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai menti, reconnut-elle. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dire la vérité. Je voulais les protéger. Ils sont amoureux en secret depuis de longues années mais le père d'Emma n'a jamais voulu qu'ils se marient à cause d'un différend avec la famille Knight. Il a préféré la « donner » au vieux Churchill qui cherchait une jolie femme pour s'occuper de lui et de ses problèmes de goutte (Sherlock nota le dégoût qui transpirait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle évoqua la question du mariage arrangé). Cela ne les a pas empêché de se voir en cachette depuis. Seuls leurs regards et les lettres qu'ils s'échangent parfois les trahissent. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre que moi en a connaissance. Je suppose que si mais qu'ils restent, eux aussi, silencieux. Les dénoncer ne ferait que rendre leur malheur encore plus insurmontable et les séparerait définitivement.

Elle fit une pause après sa longue tirade. Un peu hésitante, elle reprit nerveusement :

- Et que deviendrait le petit John Churchill ? Il porte le même prénom que son père et il a hérité de la même physionomie. C'est déjà un miracle que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Il n'a que cinq ans, quel futur aurait-il eu si vos propos étaient arrivés à des oreilles indiscrètes.. Vous connaissez la réputation de ma mère...

Molly était en colère mais cette fois-ci, elle ne put garder une contenance et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Tremblante, elle réussit à continuer :

- Vous pouvez bien m'accuser de faiblesse ou de romantisme mais vous aussi, vous avez hésité à livrer vos conclusions à Mr Watson et à ma mère. Alors tachez d'écouter un peu votre raison et votre cœur, si vous en avez un, avant de laisser votre amour-propre parler à votre place. Vous dites toujours d'horribles choses... tout le temps...

Abasourdi, Sherlock la regarda fixement, A la grande surprise de Molly, il s'excusa :

- Je vous demande pardon, Miss Hooper. Je tacherai de suivre vos précieux conseils.

Il la salua et rentra à l'intérieur. Molly mit un certain temps avant de se remettre de cette étrange discussion. Le regard que Sherlock Holmes lui avait lancé l'avait toute retournée et elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi...

Lorsque finalement vint le jour du départ, cinq jours après l'arrivée de Mary, Molly fut soulagée. Elle allait échapper aux remarques dédaigneuses d'Irène Watson, aux regards vagues de Sherlock Holmes qui la troublaient et surtout retrouver son père qu'elle chérissait tant et qui le lui rendait bien.

Kitty et Jeanine les accueillirent chaleureusement et toute excitées, elles leur annoncèrent que la famille avait été invité par le capitaine Moran à une réception où tous les officiers seraient également présents.

Molly laissa ses sœurs rêver de flirts et se retira dans la bibliothèque. Elle y trouva son père, assis à son bureau, soucieux. L'enlaçant par derrière, elle le sentit se détendre quelque peu mais il ne réussit pas à cacher l'anxiété dans sa voix :

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Molly. Vous et votre sœur allez rammener un peu de bon sens dans cette maison...

Il lui sourit mais sous le regard insistant de sa fille, il expliqua en montrant la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains

- Notre chez cousin, Mr Anderson, celui qui doit hériter de tout ce qui est à nous à ma mort, vient nous rendre visite. Il arrive en fin de semaine...

**A suivre !**

**Molly prend la mouche devant Sherlock cette fois-ci aussi mais elle semble montrer quelques faiblesses vous ne trouvez pas ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! A bientôt pour découvrir le fameux Mr Anderson et les beaauux soldats en uniforme rouge !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Orgueil et déductions**

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous ne m'aviez pas oublié ! Voilà la suite, elle a mis du temps à germer mais la voilà et le prochain ne tardera pas, promis ! **

**Petit résumé pour vous remettre dans le bain : ****Jane et Molly sont rentrées chez elles après leur séjour "forcé" chez Mr Watson et viennent d'apprendre la visite prochaine de leur cousin Mr Anderson ! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Whoovian : Je suis ravie que tu sois d'accord avec moi sur la relation Molly/Sherlock que je développe ici. C'est vrai qu'on peut interpréter la série de multiples manières différentes donc forcément, il y sans doute pas mal d'interprétations fantasmées par les Sherlollians mais bon... Si on peut pas rêver tranquillement... ;-) **

**Cannelle-Black et ****Valérie L : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, encore désolée d'avoir tardé !**

**BlueAlice9 et ****Huntress-dark : Ah, vous avez toutes les deux cédées au syndrome "un dernier chapitre pour la fin !" ;-) Désolée d'avoir un rythme aussi lent (surtout depuis le dernier chapitre :/) Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**BlueAlice9 : Oui, il y aura un Georges Wickham, d'ailleurs tu peux d'ores et déjà conjecturer quel personnage de Sherlock prendra sa place. Il devait intervenir dès maintenant mais comme le chapitre que j'écrivais s'étirait en longueur, j'ai décidé de le couper pour vous livrer celui-ci rapidement et l'autre un peu plus tard. Donc ce sera pour le septième chapitre ! ;-)**

**Huntress-dark : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Un Sherlock déstabilisé face à une Molly Hooper en colère vaut vraiment tout l'or du monde, d'ailleurs une prochaine dispute ne saurait tarder, hélas pas aujourd'hui ^^ Oui, mettre plus de dialogues est une bonne suggestion que je me suis d'ailleurs posée. Comme ça me demande plus de temps pour les écrire, c'est vrai que je n'en mets sûrement pas assez mais j'essaye d'en écrire quand je sens qu'il y a matière ^^ Mais je vais essayer d'y remédier dans les prochains ;-)**

**Encore un gros merci à vous toutes et aussi aux followers ! **

**Disclaimer : Sherlock et Orgueil et Préjugés ne m'appartiennent pas ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 6 : A la recherche d'une fiancée...**

Pendant les quelques jours qui précédèrent l'arrivée de Mr Anderson, St Bart fut pris d'une crise d'hystérie générale.

Partout, on s'affairait à rendre la demeure la plus présentable possible, Mrs Hooper et ses pauvres nerfs se donnaient régulièrement en spectacle et les jeunes filles ne cessaient de faire des conjectures sur les motivations de leur cousin. Elles ne l'avaient jamais rencontré et Mr Hooper, lui, seulement à de rares occasions puisque le père de Mr Anderson avait toujours eu un différend avec la famille Hooper.

En bon homme d'Église, le jeune homme avait décidé de tendre « le rameau de l'amitié » à ses cousins et de faire table rase sur les querelles de famille. En effet, Mr Hooper leur avait expliqué que Mr Anderson, approchant la trentaine, venait d'être nommé pasteur.

Il s'était installé dans la paroisse de Hunsford, non loin de Rosings, la demeure de Lady Smallwood, une dame d'une grande fortune et d'une réputation toute aussi démesurée. C'était d'ailleurs celle-ci qui lui avait fait don de sa cure. Il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant et vouait à sa sainte patronne une admiration sans borne comme le prouvaient les mots qu'il utilisait pour la nommer dans sa lettre.

Ce que les jeunes filles et leur père ne savaient pas, c'était que Mr Anderson, outre l'intention de renouer avec les Hooper, songeait aussi à se marier.

Et puisqu'il devait hériter de tout ce que possédaient les Hooper, pourquoi ne pas se racheter auprès de la famille en épousant une de leurs filles ? Il espérait que son intention serait bien accueillie, Lady Smallwood l'avait elle-même enjoint à prendre épouse et si l'une de ses cousines lui convenait, elle se disait prête à l'accueillir comme il convenait.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Mr Anderson était donc plein d'espoirs quand à son séjour chez les Hooper.

Malheureusement pour lui, Mrs Hooper avait déjà décidé qu'elle le détesterait. S'inviter chez eux était selon elle un comportement indigne d'un gentleman. A ses yeux, il n'avait aucune intention de se réconcilier avec eux et ne cherchait qu'à admirer les biens qui incessamment sous peu, deviendraient les siens.

En effet, Mrs Hooper criait toujours haut et fort que les jours de son époux étaient comptés et que le malheur s'abattrait bientôt sur elle et ses filles. Mr Hooper, lui, se contentait de hocher la tête d'un petit sourire moqueur et se plaisait toujours à déclarer à sa femme après les visites de Mr Stamford, le médecin du village, que sa santé était rayonnante. D'un air navré, Mr Hooper soupirait faussement pour lui dire qu'elle devrait encore le supporter pour un bon moment... Et lui de même. Ce qui faisait rougir d'indignation sa femme.

Comme elle l'avait convenu, Mrs Hooper accueillit froidement son invité. Jusqu'au dîner, elle ne cessa de le regarder avec des yeux hautains et elle ne rata aucune occasion de contrer ses remarques.

Mais lorsqu'il lui fit part, le soir même, de sa délicate intention, celle-ci sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Son faible esprit se mit alors à se manifester :

Si l'une de ses filles venait à épouser Mr Anderson, toute la famille serait, quoiqu'il arrive, à l'abri du besoin. Mr Anderson ne les chasserait pas de chez elles à la mort de Mr Hooper et son épouse veillerait avec bienveillance à entretenir ses sœurs.

Elle lui demanda fébrilement laquelle de ses filles avait retenu son attention.

Il lui confia que l'aînée avait vraiment toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait chez une femme.

Le cœur de Mrs Hooper fit un bref arrêt. Elle lui expliqua doucement que Mary avait déjà un prétendant en qui la famille plaçait beaucoup d'espoirs. Voyant la déception dans le regard de Mr Anderson, elle se rattrapa et scella le destin de sa fille :

- Mais ma Molly ferait, elle aussi, une charmante épouse.

Mr Anderson jeta un œil à Molly. Et il se résolut aussitôt à oublier Mary. Il était vrai que la petite brune n'était peut-être pas aussi rayonnante que son aînée mais elle possédait une certaine douceur à la fois dans son regard et dans son comportement. Elle ne paraissait pas très docile, de part les traits de caractères qu'elle avait en commun avec son père et de part aussi ses nombreuses lectures qui lui avaient forgé une solide opinion des choses qu'elle donnait assez librement.

Cependant, la jeune fille était jolie et saurait parfaitement tenir sa maison avec sagesse. C'était tout ce qui importait à Mr Anderson et cela lui suffit pour se décider à tomber sous le charme de sa jeune cousine.

* * *

Au même moment, à Bakerfield, se tenait aussi une conversation sur les affaires de cœur :

Tous les habitants étaient installés dans le grand salon. Mr Hurst ronflait comme à son habitude et sa femme allait sûrement bientôt le rejoindre car ses yeux papillonnaient de fatigue devant la lecture d'un ouvrage de poésie.

John et Sherlock étaient installés devant une grande table qui leur servait de bureau.

Irène, quand à elle, déambulait dans la pièce pour que le détective puisse admirer ses formes voluptueuses, ce qu'il ne faisait manifestement pas, à son grand dam car il avait les yeux fermés. Calé dans son fauteuil, il était retourné dans son palais mental après avoir terminé la lettre qu'il avait adressée à sa sœur.

Dépitée, Irène se tourna vers son cadet qui ne cessait de noircir des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles dans le but de raconter ses péripéties au côté du grand Sherlock Holmes, comme le lui avait suggéré Mrs Hooper.

- John, comment se porte votre ouvrage ? S'enquit Irène.

- Fort bien, merci, j'avance beaucoup !

- Surtout depuis que Miss Hooper est partie... grommela Sherlock, toujours perdu quelque part dans sa tête.

- Holmes ! S'exclama John, outré, s'arrêtant d'écrire et ouvrant de grands yeux.

Mais son ami, lui, resta insensible et n'entrouvrit pas les siens. D'ailleurs, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Les yeux de Miss Hooper vous manqueraient-ils donc mon cher frère ? Demanda sournoisement Miss Watson.

Celui-ci balbutia :

- Comment... Non...Enfin... peut-être. C'est vrai mais...

- Ah les hommes, ils ne tarissent jamais d'éloge sur les yeux des femmes. Vous Mr Holmes, cependant, vous semblez avare de compliments, remarqua la jeune femme.

- C'est possible... Marmonna celui-ci, mécontent d'être dérangé dans le cheminement de ses pensées.

- Vous êtes d'ailleurs très critique, poursuivit Irène. Je me rappelle que, lorsque vous avez rencontrez Miss Molly Hooper, vous l'aviez jugez quelconque. Quel avis franc et direct !

Il vint à l'esprit du détective qu'Irène manquait cruellement de ce que les femmes appelaient « solidarité féminine ». _Comme à son habitude, elle se plaît à rabaisser les autres pour se valoriser elle-même et je ne sais pas pourquoi, la pauvre Molly Hooper en fait très souvent les frais. Il est faux de dire que la jeune fille est laide. _

- Au contraire, elle a un très joli visage. Et des yeux bruns magnifiques.

- Pardonnez-moi, qu'avez-vous dit ?

Le visage d'Irène se tordit de jalousie et ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs. Mais ce qui était clairement lisible dans ses traits, c'était surtout de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

Sherlock non plus. Il afficha lui aussi un visage surpris, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, presque tétanisé, ce qui fit rire John Watson qui nota quelque part dans sa tête la réaction qu'avait suscitée le nom de Molly Hooper chez son meilleur ami. Il ne laisserait sûrement pas passer une occasion de se venger des moqueries de celui-ci en les retournant à l'envoyeur.

Sherlock, de son côté, essayait de rassembler ses esprits pour se sortir de cette situation... quelque peu gênante.

Avait-il vraiment pensé tout fort ? Il pensait pourtant avoir refréné ses pensées mais parfois, perdu entre le monde réel et son palais mental, il avait toujours du mal à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait et à faire la part entre les deux mondes différents.

Il déglutit et se décida à assumer ses propos.

- En effet, je disais que j'avais changé d'avis. Miss Molly Hooper a, comme sa sœur, de très jolis yeux qui sont d'ailleurs ceux de leur père. Elle a en outre une bonne répartie malgré quelques signes de timidité lorsqu'elle prend la parole : elle a les mains qui tremblent et sa voix n'est pas toujours calmement posée. Cependant elle y travaille. Son esprit libre est assez déplacé mais il est éclairé et en avance sur son temps.

Sherlock s'arrêta là, il était déjà allé trop loin dans l'éloge de Molly Hooper, très inhabituel de sa part.

Irène Watson, un peu suspicieuse, se décida à approuver les mots du détective, en espérant se rattraper et se faire bien voir.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, Mr Holmes.

Vexée, elle quitta la pièce, invoquant l'heure plutôt tardive pour se retirer.

Sherlock Holmes, trop content de s'être débarrassé de la tentatrice qui jouait beaucoup avec ses nerfs, à la fois en exposant sciemment sa beauté insolente mais surtout en faisant dériver ses pensées vers une certaine Miss Hooper...

Sherlock savait qu'il avait déclenché la jalousie de Miss Irène Watson. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'où celle-ci irait...

Le détective n'avait jamais été porté sur les femmes. Et n'allez pas croire non plus qu'il avait une préférence pour les hommes (quoiqu'en disaient ses détracteurs et sa gouvernante, Mrs Hudson...)

Non, Mr Holmes se considérait comme marier à son « travail » qui lui importait plus que tout au monde et qui gardait occupé son esprit sans cesse en ébullition. Il jugeait ses semblables trop faibles, trop lents et se complaisait dans sa solitude, quoique sa sœur pouvait en dire.

Jamais il n'avait songé à prendre épouse, même si maintenant, les convenances l'exigeaient et qu'il était de son « devoir » de donner un héritier mâle à la longue lignée des Holmes.

_Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurai jamais eu à faire face à ce satané problème. _

Il fallait croire que certaines circonstances avaient rendu cette obligation encore plus nécessaire et Mr Holmes avait du se résigné à ne plus mener une vie entière de solitude...

Il avait toujours été contre toutes les conventions sociales. Mais on ne peut décemment pas passer sa vie à les fuir quand on a une famille qui a besoin de vous.

_Si Mycroft n'avait pas..._

La perspective de trouver une épouse le mettait à la fois hors de lui et l'accablait. Quelle femme serait à la hauteur de ses attentes et surtout voudrait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés ?

Sa tante, Lady Smallwood, espérait fortement qu'il épouse sa cousine, Anthéa comme elle et la propre mère de Sherlock l'avait envisagé.

_Comment pourrais-je faire une telle chose ? Je ne suis pas aussi ignoble que ça... Elle ne le voudrait pas elle non plus. Après ce qui est arrivé, ce serait tout à fait compréhensif..._

Miss Irène Watson semblait être une « candidate » sérieuse, à la fois fortunée et élégante mais sa réputation de croqueuse d'homme ne ferait que ternir la réputation des Holmes.

_Comme si on en avait encore une !_

Non, aucune femme ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes. Pas une seule...

A moins que ses yeux ne refusaient l'évidence...

**A suivre !**

**Comme d'habitude, laissez votre avis si vous le souhaitez, prenez soin de vous et je vous fait de gros bisous à tous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Orgueil et déductions**

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le septième chapitre et ça y est, un nouveau personnage va faire son entrée. Quelques mystères sur le passé de Sherlock vont être levés !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Aliena Wyvern : Et oui ! Et notre cher Anderson n'aura pas fini de faire parler de lui ! **

**BlueAlice9 : Oui, j'ai eu peur que ce lapsus soit trop OC mais bon il n'est pas non plus trop niais et j'espère l'avoir bien amené ! Et Molly saura sûrement très bien rebondir face à la soudaine "affection" de son cousin ^^ Bientôt, bientôt ! Elle va d'ailleurs le sauver d'un moment bien embarrassant dans ce chapitre ! **

**kis38 : Welcome to my world ! J'espère que ma fic assouvira tes envies sherlolliennes ^^ Oui, je ne cautionne pas du tout les propos que peuvent ou pourraient avoir certains hommes dans ma fic, même s'ils me font bien rire et je pense que comme moi, ça te plaira de lire Molly ou Mary leur donner une bonne leçon d'humilité ! ^^**

**Diclaimer : Sherlock/ Orgueil et Préjugés ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Comme à chaque fois, bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 7 : De réceptions en déceptions...**_

Les deux maisonnées se rencontrèrent bientôt lors de la soirée que donna le capitaine Moran. Depuis son arrivée, Mr Anderson faisait ouvertement la cour à sa cousine Molly et lui avait même demandé de lui accorder la première danse. Celle-ci, très gênée, accepta sous les regards insistants de sa mère et les gloussements de ses sœurs.

Il fallait dire que Mr Anderson était un homme peu agréable à regarder et que son esprit ne volait pas non plus bien haut, un défaut que Molly réprouvait, encore plus que son apparence. Bien qu'il soit passé maître dans l'art de l'éloge, il n'utilisait cette qualité que pour se faire bien voir par ses supérieurs et au delà de ses phrases grandiloquentes préparées à l'avance, il n'avait aucune personnalité.

Il était en outre homme d'Église et Molly, en toute bonne scientifique, se posait parfois quelques questions sur la vérité des paroles religieuses.

Tout cela pour dire que Mr Anderson n'était pas du tout du goût de Molly et qu'elle aurait sans doute mille fois préféré avoir Mr Holmes comme cavalier (que Dieu ou tout autre chose, l'en garde!).

Mais ce fut donc au bras de Mr Anderson qu'elle dut faire son entrée chez le capitaine Moran. Celui-ci faisait partie du régiment qui venait de s'installer à Meryton et avait préféré le confort d'une maison aux tentes de ses officiers. Cependant, bon prince, il les avait eux-aussi invités et les deux plus jeunes filles Hooper purent s'extasier devant leurs beaux uniformes rouges.

Molly réussit tant bien que mal à échapper à son cousin, en lui présentant son amie Sally Donovan qui échangea joyeusement avec lui et elle partit errer sans but mais en toute liberté.

Elle se heurta à un jeune homme brun.

Son uniforme rouge neuf le présenta comme un officier nouvellement nommé.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-elle, confuse.

- Aucunement car tous les blâmes me reviennent, répondit-il joyeusement. Je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds. Excusez-moi, Miss !

Molly leva timidement les yeux et son regard croisa celui de son interlocuteur qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Permettez-moi de me présentez. Mr Richard Brook. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Miss Molly Hooper !

- Et bien ravi de vous rencontrez Miss Hooper ! Et pardonnez moi encore une nouvelle fois pour mon comportement distrait.

Mr Brook posa ensuite une nouvelle question à Molly et de fils en aiguilles, ils firent plus ample connaissance.

Mais ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger quelques civilités avant qu'une ombre ne s'approche d'eux et que Mr Holmes ne les séparent.

- Miss Hooper, je crois que votre sœur Mary vous cherche !

Surprise, Molly n'insista pas pour rester en compagnie de Mr Brook, le regard glacial que lui lança Sherlock Holmes suffit à la faire fuir.

Quand elle se fut éloignée, le détective se tourna vers l'homme en habit écarlate :

- Mr Moriarty ? Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite à Meryton ? S'enquit-t-il sèchement.

- Mr Holmes ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici !

Le dénommé Brook-Moriarty semblait vraiment surpris.

- Je viens d'obtenir un brevet d'officier, répondit-il. Et tout récemment j'ai rencontré la charmante Miss Hooper ! Elle pourrait très bien prendre la place qu'avait votre jolie sœur dans mon cœur, sourit-il sournoisement.

Son visage avait perdu toute la douceur qu'il avait affiché pour parler à Molly et un rictus démoniaque l'avait désormais remplacé.

Le détective fit tout pour rester serein et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Face à un tel affront, il avait bien du mal à ne pas s'empêcher de défigurer et d'éventrer sur place ce goujat au sourire malsain, cet assassin contre qui, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien...

Pour détourner les intentions de Moriarty sur Molly Hooper, Sherlock tenta de jouer finement :

- Molly Hooper ? Une bien jolie personne. Sa jeune sœur, Janine, a cependant bien plus de charmes et c'est une danseuse enthousiaste !

- Ah bon ? Oh, intéressant ! Je pensais pourtant que vous aviez des vues sur Molly, à voir la façon dont vous avez eu de la « sauver de mes griffes » tel un preux chevalier ?

- Et bien, je l'aurai fait pour n'importe quelle femme ici présente, vous savez très bien ce que je pense de vous.

Sherlock prit un air menaçant :

- Et à la moindre incartade, je n'hésiterai pas à vous abattre !

- Ouuuh, vous me faîtes très peur, Mr Holmes ! Ricana Moriarty et il reprit plus sérieusement :

- Même si quelque chose d'étrange se produisait... Vous ne trouverez jamais aucune preuve contre moi... A ce propos, quel dommage que l'assassin de votre frère court toujours ! A votre place, je le retrouverai pour lui faire la peau...

Avant que Sherlock n'ait pu réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, Mr Moriarty avait disparu.

Sherlock essaya de se reprendre. Mais la colère l'aveuglait. Il savait pertinemment qui était le sauvage qui avait tué son frère, Mycroft, lors d'un duel. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le condamner et il ne pouvait décemment pas se faire justice lui-même sans être soupçonné.

Comment Moriarty osait-il parader dans son uniforme flambant neuf alors que Mycroft gisait six pieds sous terre ?

Sherlock bouillait intérieurement et au moment où n'y tenant plus, il se décida à poursuivre Moriarty, John le rejoint et l'empêcha de commettre un geste irréparable.

Le médecin vit tout de suite que le détective n'était pas dans son état normal, les points serrés et les yeux fixés sur un mur, l'esprit agité. John l'éloigna rapidement dans une alcove, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et là, derrière un rideau, Sherlock lui raconta la scène en détail.

John fut estomaqué lorsqu'il réalisa la présence du criminel et de l'audace qu'il avait eu de se mesurer à Sherlock.

Pour éviter tout scandale, Watson décida d'écourter leur visite et de rentrer au plus vite à Bakerfield, au grand damne d'Irène qui avait jeté son dévolu sur un jeune officier blond.

Moriarty put ainsi librement se rapprocher des jeunes filles Hooper, ignorant totalement les menaces de Sherlock.

Il montra une attention particulière envers Molly, ce qui ne la laissa pas indifférente.

Au retour, ses sœurs ne purent s'empêcher de la railler sur le fait que deux jeunes hommes semblaient être à ses pieds et Mary fit semblant de la jalouser, elle n'ayant seulement que l'attention de John Watson.

Tout cela fit rougir Molly qui ne manqua pas de penser qu'elle se passerait bien de la compagnie de son cousin.

* * *

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, la vie à Bakerfield se calma.

Molly essayait de trouver le plus possible des moments de tranquillité mais sa mère lui imposait souvent le devoir de tenir occupé Mr Anderson. Elle ne manquait pas de l'emmener marcher en compagnie de ses sœurs et une fois, elles avaient même réussi à le semer et à le perdre dans la campagne.

Mais elles ne prirent pas le risque de recommencer, après le sermon que leur avait fait leur mère, même si Mr Hooper, lui, avait franchement rigolé en voyant le pasteur rentrer à la tombée de la nuit, la mine déconfite et les chausses crottées.

Heureusement pour Molly, les officiers leur rendirent quelques visites, ce qui lui permit de revoir Mr Brook avec qui elle avait d'agréables conversations.

Un matin, vint une invitation de Bakerfield. Le bal qu'avait tant réclamé Janine et Kitty Hooper allait enfin avoir lieu et il devint le principal sujet de conversation de tout le voisinage.

On s'attendait à un événement de grande importance, vu la fortune et la propriété de Mr Watson et ce genre de bal ne se produisait pas tous les ans.

Les jeunes filles trépignèrent encore plus d'impatience quand elles surent que les officiers avaient eux-aussi été invités.

Le soir de ce bal, Mary retrouva joyeusement John, à l'entrée de la salle et tous deux partirent, comme à leur habitude, dans de longues conversations.

Molly, elle, cherchait partout Mr Moriarty. Le jeune homme avait attiré toute son attention et selon ses sœurs, cela avait été réciproque. Mais son cousin la suivait toujours comme un petit chien et cela la mettait hors d'elle.

Et malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il lui demanda :

- Cet homme, là-bas, ne se nomme-t-il pas Mr Holmes ?

Mr Anderson n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, étant donné le départ précipité du détective et de la maisonnée de Bakerfield.

- Si, le connaissez vous ? Demanda poliment Molly tout en scrutant la foule et priant pour éviter la présence du détective aux cheveux bouclés.

- Oh ? Seulement de portait. Ma chère patronne, Lady Smallwood est sa tante. Il ne m'est pas encore arrivé de le rencontrer mais il vient souvent lui rendre visite. Peut-être serait-il heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles ? Je m'en vais de ce pas les lui transmettre !

- Oh Monsieur, ne préfériez-vous pas vous entretenir avec Mr Watson ? Il envisage de relater les aventures de Mr Holmes sous forme de romans, il pourra sans doute vous raconter des anecdotes très intéressantes !

Mais son cousin ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin.

- Non, ne le faites pas ! Supplia silencieusement Molly.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Mr Anderson tapota l'épaule de Sherlock Holmes, qui surpris, se retourna en bousculant légèrement avec son coude l'homme d'Eglise.

- Mr Holmes ? Permettez-moi de me présenter : Mr Anderson, pasteur au service de Dieu et de votre tante, la grande Lady Smallwood ! Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de vos incroyables enquêtes ! On ne peut être qu'en admiration devant de tels exploits ! Lady Smallwood est tellement fière de vous avoir dans sa famille ! Je viens d'ailleurs vous donner de ses nouvelles et vous informer que sa Grandeur se portait très bien jusqu'à la semaine dernière où je l'ai quitté pour venir dans la région.

Sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes, on pouvait lire du sarcasme tandis qu'il détaillait le petit homme aux manières grandiloquentes. Il était vrai que Mr Holmes était plus grand que la plupart des hommes mais la différence de taille était encore plus flagrante entre lui et Mr Anderson, qui paraissait alors insignifiant.

Molly vit tout de suite que Sherlock, ayant été interrompu lors d'une conversation, s'apprêtait à rabrouer son cousin d'une manière indigne d'un gentleman. Pour éviter une humiliation publique à son cousin devant le petit comité qui écoutait avec admiration le détective, Molly se décida malgré elle à intervenir :

- Mr Holmes !

Le dénommé se tourna vers elle et un peu déstabilisé d'avoir été de nouveau sollicité et coupé avant même d'avoir commencé à parler, la salua d'un maladroit hochement de tête.

Découvrant la jeune femme dans une robe jaune qui lui allait à ravir (et qu'elle avait choisi avec Jane pour plaire à Mr Brook), il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment jolie. _Silence ! _S'ordonna-t-il.

- Miss Hooper ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir, dit-il poliment.

- Moi de même, fit ironiquement la jeune fille. Je vois que vous avez fait la rencontre de notre cousin, Mr Anderson ? Il est invité chez nous pour quelques jours avant de retrouver sa paroisse de Rosings la semaine prochaine.

Mr Anderson hocha complaisamment la tête pour accompagner les mots de la jeune fille et s'apprêtait à poser une question quand il fut coup2 par Sherlock.

- Comment va votre famille, Miss Hooper ?

C'était la seule phrase qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour combler tout silence gênant potentiel.

- Très bien, merci !

- Votre père n'est pas venu, remarqua-t-il. Est-il souffrant ?

- Non, il n'aime pas beaucoup les réceptions mondaines, il a préféré décliné. Il profite sans doute d'un bon livre au coin du feu en toute tranquillité.

- En effet, il a bien raison, sourit Sherlock Holmes mais Molly, essayant d'apercevoir Mr Moriarty et d'éviter le regard perçant du détective, ne vit pas cette expression si inhabituelle chez le gentleman.

Le regard perdu dans la foule de Molly n'échappa pas à Mr Holmes.

La réponse à la question d'un tel comportement le frappa très vite. Il se renfrogna immédiatement et essaya de rassembler ses idées pour trouver une solution à son problème.

Il mit au point un plan :

- Miss Hooper, m'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse ?

Mr Anderson essaya d'objecter que c'était à lui que sa jeune cousine devait une danse mais il fut parfaitement ignoré par les deux protagonistes.

Molly, sidérée par une telle demande, mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir répondre :

- Bien sûr.

Elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi, hypnotisée par le regard bleu acier du jeune homme.

_Comment ai-je pu dire une chose pareille, moi qui m'était toujours interdite de danser avec ce grossier personnage ?_

Cependant, elle ne regretta pas longtemps sa décision puisqu'il s'avéra très vite que Sherlock Holmes était un excellent danseur.

Face au silence de marbre qui s'était installé entre eux, Molly se sentit obligée de parler. Mais avant qu'elle ne put faire un commentaire sur la danse ou sur la décoration de la salle, le détective s'empressa de prendre la parole :

- Miss Hooper, je veux profiter de cette danse pour vous mettre en garde contre ce Mr Brook, quelque soit le nom qu'il se donne et les manières agréables qu'il affiche. Ne le cherchez pas ce soir, sa présence a été considérée comme indésirable. Vous vous porterez très bien sans sa compagnie, il est indigne de votre confiance

Médusée par ce discours, Molly rata un pas mais la main de Sherlock la guida, l'empêchant de perdre trop longtemps le rythme de la danse.

Elle réussit à reprendre contenance et l'esprit chargé d'un millier de question, elle en trouva une qu'elle prononça du bout des lèvres :

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance, à vous ?

Sa question le surprit.

- Et bien... Il chercha ses mots, semblant vouloir lui révéler quelque chose mais il se renferma :

- J'ai mes raisons !

Malheureusement pour lui, les musiciens terminèrent leur morceau et devant son silence, Molly, n'y tenant plus, prit congé :

- Puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir de réponses valables, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, monsieur !

Et elle retourna auprès de Mary.

Sherlock, surpris par sa réaction, la regarda partir, sa silhouette fine au chignon élégant se perdant dans la foule.

Il se renfrogna.

Tant pis pour elle si son cœur venait à être brisé, cela ne le regarderait plus. Ferme dans ses résolutions, le détective se tint loin de la jeune fille pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Le surlendemain du bal, on apprit que Mr Holmes et Mr Watson avaient été appelés pour une affaire pressante à Londres. Mrs Hooper s'indigna fortement de leur comportement :

- Partir sans un « au-revoir » en bonne et due forme... c'est indigne d'un gentleman comme Mr Watson ! Son ami Holmes a du le persuader de partir sans prévenir aucun de ses voisins. J'espère qu'ils seront bientôt de retour à Bakerfield pour s'excuser de leur comportement et pour s'en repentir.

Mais ses espoirs ne furent pas entendus car peu de temps après, un matin de pluie, un pli adressé à Mary arriva. Il venait de Bakerfield.

Sous l'injonction de sa mère qui s'attendait à ce qu'il annonce le retour de Mr Watson, Mary décacheta l'enveloppe.

Mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Molly vit sa sœur devenir blanche comme un linge. Lorsqu'elle l'eut finit, elle détourna le regard de la lettre et sans un mot, la tendit à sa mère. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce. Molly l'entendit courir dans les escaliers et claquer la porte de leur chambre en réprimant un gémissement. Elle tourna le regard vers Mrs Hooper. Celle-ci, tenait toujours dans ses mains tremblantes le message. Molly se plaça derrière l'épaule de sa mère et lut avec elle :

_Ma très chère amie, _

_Comme je regrette de devoir vous l'annoncer mais comme il faudra bien que quelqu'un vous l'apprenne, je préfère le faire moi-même. Ma sœur, son mari et moi-même sommes aujourd'hui partis pour Londres dans le but de rejoindre Mr Holmes et mon frère. _

_Il est désormais certain que l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillent leur prendra du temps. Nous y resterons donc pour un durée indéterminée et il ne serait pas faux de dire que nous ne reviendrons sûrement pas à Bakerfield. _

_Nous ne regretterons pas grand chose de la région, hormis vous-même et votre agréable société. Si vous passez à Londres, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, _

_Sincèrement vôtre, _

_Miss Irène Watson_

Interdites, Molly et sa mère se regardèrent avec stupeur. Puis, la jeune fille se précipita à l'étage. Entrant dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son aînée, elle la vit allongée sur son lit. Le dos tourné, Mary pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Cette vision brisa le cœur de la brunette et la colère l'envahit. Elle en voulait à Mr Watson, à ses sœurs et sûrement beaucoup à Mr Holmes aussi.

Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de leur départ soudain mais il était sûr que John Watson n'était pas parti uniquement de son plein gré.

Elle s'allongea elle aussi sur le lit et se lova contre le dos de sa sœur, posant un bras rassurant sur son épaule. Mais Mary ne se calma pas :

- Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas. C'est sûr et certain, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et elle fondit de nouveau en sanglot.

**A suivre !**

**Alors ? Je sais ! Pas taper, pas taper ! Suite, bientôt, bientôt, bientôt !**

**Laissez une review et gros bisous à tous ! A la prochaine !**


End file.
